War of Change
by lilmickey2008
Summary: A group of rogue demons and wizards are rising up to take over the world, and the battle will be fought over two countries. This means the Dark Tournament champions must reunite to fight this threat.
1. The Day Hell Broke Loose

**AN:One of my newest stories! Since I am working now, updates will not come as often as they did. Anyways, this story takes place about six months after the Dark Tournament story that I did. So, thank you, and enjoy.**

**Chapter One: The Day Hell Broke Loose**

Well, this was a day that the prince of hell wished that he could forget. Once he found out that there was a breakout at a Spirit World prison, he was not THAT worried. Sure, it takes almost a miracle to break out of a Spirit World Prison, but in this case, now that he knew who it was, Koenma was terrified. How terrified? He was willing to do something that was going to cause the sure death of someone in the magic community. This break out meant that there was going to be hell on the horizon, and boy was it going to get nasty soon enough.

"Koenma sir." Jorge said, appearing at his side.

"Yes?" Koenma said, turning to his ogre aide.

"We can't find him." Jorge said sadly.

"How is that possible? He was staying with Genkai, wasn't he!?" Koenma all but screamed.

"Yes sir, he was, but Genkai said that he took off a month ago, and we have not heard a word from him since." Jorge said.

"Great. I need his help, and he is in the wind." Koenma said.

"What are we going to do now, sir?" Jorge asked. Koenma stood up from his seat, and straightened out his robes a bit, and headed for the door.

"We are heading for New York City. I have a feeling that this is going to get bad soon enough." Koenma said.

* * *

Michael hated being woke up in the middle of the night. Unless the house was on fire, there was a burglar in the house, or he was getting some, you know, 'loving', there was no excuse for him to be up at that time in the night. Of course, when you have certain friends like Michael does, sleeping through the night is a rare occurance. So, when Michael opened his eyes, and saw three staring back at him, he did not freak out, but he did get mad to a point that he almost woke up his whole house. He let out an angry grunt, and sat up to stare at the all too familiar figure and friend that was standing in front of his bed. The kid smiled and nodded at him. _Okay, no I am pissed off. _Michael thought.

"What do you want!?" Michael hissed into the darkness.

"I take it that I am disturbing you." The voice said.

"Yeah, dickhead, you are. Unless this is very, and I mean VERY, my good friend, important, please leave and let me rest. I have to be up and at my school in a few hours, so please beat it." Michael said. The teen stepped away, and shook his head.

"Fine, I will leave you to your erotic dreams." The voice said, driving his point home with a laugh. Michael flung a pillow at him, but the person that he was talking to already disappeared.

"I need some normal friends." Michael told himself as he laid back down and went to sleep.

* * *

Koenma was about to head out to New York City when a figure in a Black Demon Cloak stopped him from doing so. Koenma knew who this was, and when he lowered the hood, Koenma let out a somewhat irritated sigh.

"Well, it took you long enough to get here, David." Koenma said.

"I heard that something was wrong, and you needed my help." David answered. "So, what is up?"

"An evil group is in New York City. I want you to come with me." Koenma said.

"No." David said defiantly.

"David, they might be after the Russos." Koenma said.

"Good. Let them kill all of those fuckers." David said icely.

"David. If you walk away from doing this, you are going to regret it." Koenma said. David was walking away as Koenma said those words, but he stopped and glared back at Koenma. Koenma flinched when David glared at him, and then David was gone, to where, no one knows.

"Well, this whole thing has gotten a lot worse, and things have not even began." Koenma said, heading out to New York City.

* * *

David stood on the roof, watching the Eldest Russo children go about their business. Everyone had no idea that he was back in New York. Hell, most had no idea that he was still alive. He let out a chuckle, and continued to eye Alex and Justin, as they were out doing whatever they were doing. As much crap as the Russos and his own family did put the young demon through over the past year, David wanted to go down and terrorize the two of them to make himself feel better, but he decided against doing that. That was not going to solve anything, but it would make him feel better than he was feeling lately. He knew that something bad was going to happen soon enough, and honestly, as bad as this might seem, he could care less. He had enough of watching this crap, and decided to take his leave.

He did not notice the dark figures approaching from behind Alex, and Justin.

* * *

Alex and Justin soon approached their home when four hoods came from behind them. Before they could ever react, Justin was hit by something that knocked him to the ground, but not out. He saw the four hooded figures surround his little sister. Justin got up and tried to stop whatever was going to happen, but a sharp blow rendered the older brother unconsious before he even got a chance to do anything to try and help Alex.

"Grab the bitch, and bring her to Our Lord." A gruff voice announced. The other figures agreed, and they disappeared into the night with Alex.

* * *

Koenma knew that the moment he arrived in New York City, it was going to be a really bad day. The air explained it to him, and there was something terrible in the works.

"Sir? Sir! What is going on?" Jorge asked the prince, shaking his shoulder.

"They did it." Koenma said in an icy tone.

"Done what?" Jorge asked.

"They have capture Alex Russo." Koenma said quietly.

* * *

**AN: To clear things up, this story is taking place while David and Alex were broken up, it was during a nearly two year period, (20 months exactly) and it will be explained further in future chapters. Thanks for reading and stay tuned for more!**


	2. Setting The Trap

**AN: Alex has benn captured by some unknown forces, and now it is up to familiar faces and familiar foes alike to bring her back safely. That means gathering the right guys for the job. Well, easier said than done, right?**

**Quick Note: There is a time change to make sense as to how Michael is brought into this story. Just to make up for any confusion, that is why there is a time change.**

**Chapter Two: Setting The Trap I**

William Belmont was awakened out of his sleep by the shrill ringing of his cell phone. He cursed under his breath, knowing that this was bound to be bad because of which the time of the call came. Blindly reaching over to the counter where said phone laid, he brought it to his ear, and drearily spoke into the receiver.

"Hello." William said sleepily.

"William, Get over here now!" Jerry Russo all but screamed into the phone. William flinched and brought the receiver away from his ear for a moment, and glanced at the clock that was near his telephone. It blinked 8:00 AM, and William quickly turned on the light, now fully awake.

"Calm down Jerry, what happened?" William said, trying to calm down the Russo matriarch.

"Alex and Justin were attacked, and Alex is gone! There's a note here, but it is written in a strange language!" Jerry screamed again.

"Alright, I am on my way over there." William said. He hung up is phone, and quickly got dressed. He tied his red hair into a ponytail, grabbed his Vampire Killer, and quickly flew over to Waverly Place.

* * *

_Yeah, something definately happened. The place is closed. _William said to himself as he landed right outside of the sub station. William knocked once and was ushered in by Jerry. Theresa was pacing, and William knew something big happened.

"Alright, what happened?" William asked Jerry.

"Alex and Justin were attacked." Jerry began. "Justin tried to fend them off, but he got knocked out in the process. We found him outside with this."

Jerry handed him the note, and motioned for Theresa to come over. Taking a deep breath, he read the note out loud in English.

_Come to the Shiroshia Mansion tonight at 3:00 PM. You can bring whoever you want, but William Belmont, Yusuke Urameshi, Michael Harris, and David Falcone must be among them. If they do not arrive on time, Alex Russo's survival will not be guaranteed._

"What does that mean?" Theresa asked.

"It means that these are not your regular punks off the playground. They know about all of us, and we could be walking into a trap." William said.

"Why did they take Alex though?" Jerry asked.

"To get at David, most likely." William answered. "They don't know that the two aren't together anymore, and that is bad right there."

"Will David help us?" Theresa asked.

"I doubt it." William answered honestly. "Call Louis, Villo, and Stella. Tell them to camp here. I have to go and round up Michael."

* * *

_**TOKYO, JAPAN**_

Yusuke Urameshi was walking home from school when out of nowhere someone landed in front of him.

"What the hell?" Yusuke said, dusting himself off, and standing up.

"No time to explain. Alex has been kidnapped, and we have to head to California to grab Michael." William said grabbing him by the arm.

"What the hell is going on?" Yusuke asked. William handed him the note, and Yusuke gave it a quick read, and looked back to William.

"Shit. This is serious isn't it?" Yusuke asked in a serious tone. William gave him a nod.

"Great. Let's go." Yusuke said. William grabbed Yusuke by the arm again, and with a snap, they disappeared.

* * *

_**MALIBU, CALIFORNIA**_

Michael Harris was about to fall asleep in a boring Biology class. He waited for the time in which he was supposed to go home. He had Miley Stewart, his girlfriend in front of him, Oliver Oken to the right of him, and his girlfriend (Oliver's) Lilly behind Oliver. Michael felt his head slowly drift towards his desk, when...

"MICHAEL!"

Everybody jumped, and stared at Michael, and back at the door in quick sucession. Michael recognized the voice all too well, and pinched the bridge of his nose.

_No, god no. _Michael moaned in his mind. He sank down in his chair, and pinched the bridge of his nose.

"Michael, what is Yusuke doing here?" Miley asked him.

"Going back to Japan in a pine box when I get through with him." Michael whispered under his breath. As the teacher quickly left the room to check and see what was going on, Michael waited a few moments for her to leave, then headed to the door himself. The moment he reached the door.

BAM!

Yusuke kicked the door right off of the hinges, and right onto Michael. Mind you that the entire class was watching this entire scene unfold.

"Great, he's not here either." Yusuke said.

"This is not what I mean by 'being discreet', Yusuke." William said.

"Well, where is he, Miley?" Yusuke asked, pointing out his girlfriend in the room.

"Check under the door, you jackass." Michael said in a muffled voice.

"Oh, sorry about that, dude." Yusuke smiled helping his friend up off the floor.

* * *

"Okay, now that everything is quiet, mind telling me why the hell you two are here?" Michael asked them. Michael managed to quietly (which is still debatable how, but whatever) slip out of school. Michael told Miley enough for her not to worry, and took Yusuke and William both back to his room back his home.

"Here. Read this." William said, handing him the note. Michael took it, and read it. Michael handed the note back to William and sighed heavily.

"Great. So, what's the plan?" Michael asked them.

"We head back to New York, and begin to search for David." William answered.

"Really. Do either of you honestly think that is going to work?" Michael asked them.

"Okay, what do you think we should do?" William asked.

"Keep in mind we have about-" Yusuke turned to a clock, and then back to Michael "- two hours before Alex is killed."

"Fine. Let's head out, and see what we can do." Michael reluctantly agreed. William nodded, and with a loud snap, the three allies were gone.

* * *

**AN: So, for those of you wondering what Alex is going through, we are going to find out next chapter, as well as Michael running into David's family and telling them off, as well as Michael and David meeting face to face for the first time in a long while. Thanks for reading, and be sure to leave a review.**


	3. A Confrontation For The Ages Part I

**AN: Well, as we get a glimpse of what Alex is going through, we get some what a surprise, well, if you know what it is and what you are looking for. With that said, enjoy.**

**Chapter Three: A Confrontation For The Ages Part I**

_Am I dead? I can't be, but I am in so much pain, that I wish that I was..._

Alex slowly opened her eyes, and found herself chained in a dungeon. She was still wearing the clothes that she was kidnapped in, and that was good, at least one frightening thought was out of her mind, but another frightening thought was entered into her mind as she tried to move her limbs. Besides the slight pain in her body, she found out each arm and each leg was chained to a pillar on each side of her. She tried to focus, but the pain in her body was too great to do so. She lifted her head up just in time to see someone come inside, and smile sinisterly at her.

"well, it seems that our guest is awake." The voice said to her. "Nice to see that you are awake."

"Where...where am I?" Alex asked.

"You are in my dungeon, my dear." The voice said. "You are here because your boyfriend has been a very bad boy. See, he has caused my family a lot of pain."

"Mason? What did he do to you?" Alex asked in a curious voice. She was answered when his hand struck her across the face, and Alex tasted the iron from the blood in her mouth.

"Not that fucking dog, David Falcone!" The voice yelled, full of anger and venom. Then he took a deep breath, and laughed slightly, as if his blow up never happened.

"See, that is the thing that makes me hate you all the while." The male voice answered. What scared Alex the most was not the hateful way that he talked to her, but the cheerful tone that he did it in. It was obvious that he was dangerous, and more than obvious crazy, but why was he talking like that? Like it mattered at this point, right?

"I am not talking about that worthless dog Mason, but I am talking about David." He said once more. "I still can't believe that you broke up with him because he was a demon, only to date Mason, who is more worthless.

"Leave him alone..." Alex got out. She was then greeted, so to speak, with a foot in her stomach.

"See, that is another thing that I despise about you." The voice managed to say, yanking her hair roughly up so that Alex can look him in the eyes. "I hate the cocky way that you carry yourself. You and the uppity people that your family think they are. They looked down on David the moment that they realized that you two were dating, and then you broke up with him after the Dark Tournament. My dear Alex, David despises you and your family after that, especially how you are talking about him behind his back."

"Wait, how do you know all of that?" Alex asked him. The answer to that question really shocked her...

* * *

William, Yusuke, and Michael popped into New York a few minutes after warping out of Michael's bedroom. They were a short distance away from Waverly Place, and the trio began walking there immediately while conversing among themselves.

"So, what is the plan?" Michael asked William.

"We go to Waverly Place, and find out a way to find David." William said.

"You are aware that we have no idea where he is, right?" Michael asked.

"That is obvious, but what we have to do is find out exactly where he is, and then find him." William said.

"Are we even sure he is alive?" Yusuke asked.

"He's alive, believe me." Michael said as he pushed the substation door open.

The moment that the three entered, Jerry, Louis, and Stella surrounded them, looking all around for someone that was not there.

"Where's David?" Louis asked.

"We don't know." Yusuke said, taking a seat.

"We decided to come here first, and then look for him." William said.

"Is there anyway that you can find him from here." Stella asked them.

"No." William quickly answered. He then held up the Portkey that brought him, Michael and Yusuke here, and turned to the peanut gallery that was surrounding him. "The only way that we can get in touch with him is if we send someone to Genkai's Place, and get him to come here."

The room stood silent for a moment, and William was about to speak again until he felt someone take the Portkey out of his hand.

"I'll go." Michael said. "I am the only one on speaking terms with anyway." He looked at the Portkey in his hand and started for the front door. Jerry tried to put a hand on Michael's shoulder, but Michael roughly slapped his hand away.

"Don't you fucking touch me, you son of a bitch." Michael said, with his voice filled with venom. Michael stepped outside, and there was a loud crack, and Michael was gone.

* * *

About four minutes later, Michael found himself floating above a city in Japan, Michael wondered where he was while he took a glance at his cell phone clock.

"Shit, it is that time?" Michael whispered to himself. Michael quickly closed his eyes, and then tried to pick up on David's energy. After a few minutes, he sensed a dark energy. He wondered if that was David, because there was only one of the dark energy that he sensed, so it must have been him.

"Might as well go and see." Michael said, taking off towards the dark energy. He flew for a few minutes, and then landed in a nearby field. He knew that he was not alone, and that whoever the dark energy belonged to was watching him.

"Come on David, I know that you are here, show yourself." Michael said. Before Michael could react, he felt someone tackle him to the ground, and on instinct alone, he knocked the person who tackled him to the ground off and then got to his feet to stare at who attacked him, only to be met with a person roughly his age, wearing a special demon cloak, and a pair of familiar eyes.

"Nice to see you too." David said with a smile.

* * *

**AN: In the next chapter, David confronts the Russos, and his own family after nearly a year away from home, and then the unexpected happens. What is unexpected? wait and find out!**


End file.
